Will You Be My Pretend Boyfriend?
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Pansy decides enough is enough. Draco is going to learn his lesson if it's the last thing she does. And she learns a little about herself as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Will You Be My Pretend Boyfriend?  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Pansy/Blaise, Pansy/Draco, Draco/Astoria  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Summary: **Pansy decides enough is enough. Draco is going to learn his lesson if it's the last thing she does. And she learns a little about herself as well.  
**Notes:**I have never written a long story with a Slytherin main character, so here we go. It's all planned out, and it will be a total of 5 chapters.

**Triwizard Tournament Competition: **Need to write a Multi-chapter – Prompts Used – Pansy Parkinson, genre: romance, lemons (the fruit) – Each chapter needs to be a minimum of 500 words

* * *

Pansy takes a bite of a lemon. She makes a face as the sour fruit touches her taste buds. She knows it's weird that she eats the fruit, but she has always loved them and doesn't see that love going away anytime soon. Maybe it has to do with her sour personality, or at least the type of personality everyone around her accuses her of having.

She hears a demure giggle and looks to the left and down the Slytherin table. The sight she sees causes her blood to freeze in her veins. Draco is whispering in Astoria's ear, and the younger girl doesn't seem to mind the attention from the Slytherin prince. Her hand rests on his arm as she leans in close to him, hanging on his every word.

Her appetite suddenly lost, Pansy puts the fruit down on her plate and folds her hands in her lap underneath the table. She stares unseeingly at her plate and tries to block out the giggling she can still hear.

She tells herself to ignore it. It doesn't matter. _He _doesn't matter.

She knows she's fooling herself, though. He has always mattered. Ever since they were six, Pansy has wanted Draco's approval, and she has worked so hard in the hopes of gaining something he never seems to give out to others.

Once again, he callously ignores her feelings as he flirts with another girl right in front of her. Her hardened exterior is in fact all for show. It's to protect her fragile heart that Draco continuously stomps on and will one day, permanently destroy if she lets him.

A hand lands on her shoulder and Pansy looks up into the compassionate brown eyes of Blaise Zabini, and she knows she isn't hiding her heartbreak as well as she usually does.

Pansy gets up from the table and ignoring her peers' judging gazes, she leaves the Great Hall. She wants to find somewhere quiet to hide and privately lick her wounds.

She hears footsteps behind her and stops. The footsteps stop as well. Not looking behind her to see who it is – she doesn't need to – she orders, "Stop following me, Blaise."

"I can't."

"Why not?" Pansy asks, still keeping her back to the one person who has always been able to see the truth behind her tough exterior.

"Because you're hurting, and I can't leave you alone during it."

Pansy closes her eyes, pushing away the wave of tears that wants to fall. "It's none of your business."

Footsteps start against and get louder. Instead of walking away, Blaise is walking closer. When he places his hand on her shoulder, she stiffens. "You're my business, and I hate seeing you in pain."

Pansy finally turns around and allows Blaise to take her hand. He leads her to a private alcove. They sit huddled close together, and she rests her head on his shoulder. "It's hurts. I know that no matter what I do or how I act, Draco will always do this to me. He isn't capable of loving me the way I want him to."

Blaise pulls her closer. "That's not true. I think he could very easily love you if he allowed himself to. Merlin knows he wouldn't be able to find anyone more loyal to him than you. He knows you'll always be there for him when he says something even a little nice. That's why he takes you for granted. He needs to see that he can lose you, that you won't always be there waiting for him."

Pansy pulls away from Blaise's warm embrace. "Do you think that would work?"

Blaise smiles at her, eyes twinkling merrily at the hopeful look on Pansy's face. "Yeah, I do. You'd be surprised at what jealousy can do."

Pansy bites her bottom lip as Blaise smoothes her bangs away from her eyes. "Will you be my pretend boyfriend?" she impulsively asks.

Blaise stills, his hand resting in the tangle of her hair.

She fears he's disgusted by the very idea and goes to pull away, already thinking up an excuse for the ridiculous idea that had spouted from her mouth.

Blaise's grip tightens in her hair, but at the same time, he's careful about it and keeps it painless. "If you're sure, then yes, I'll help you teach Draco a lesson."

"We might have to kiss," she warns, afraid to hope that he's actually going to do this for her. She can't imagine being comfortable enough to pretend date anyone else.

"I don't mind the kissing," he says, and then to prove his point, he leans down and chastely kisses her on the lips.

Pansy licks her lips and realizes he tastes like ginger. She swallows. "Um, great. So, what do we do?"

Blaise shrugs his shoulders. "We already spend a lot of time together. It's probably not out of the realm of possibility that we could start dating. I don't think anyone would even blink if we started holding hands and kissing."

Pansy nods. "Okay. So, as of now, we're boyfriend and girlfriend. _Pretend _boyfriend and girlfriend."

Something flashes in Blaise's eyes, but it's gone before Pansy can put a name to it. "Right."

And just like that, Pansy has a pretend boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Pansy/Blaise, Pansy/Draco, Draco/Astoria  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

**Chapter 2**

They begin quietly by holding hands as they walk to classes. And just like Blaise expects, no one looks twice at them.

Even Millie, who loves gossiping, simply asks, "When did you two start dating?"

Pansy bites her lip, not sure how to answer that. Thankfully, Blaise has no such qualms. "It's a pretty recent thing. I realized I didn't want to lose my chance with Pansy so I asked her out." He shrugs as if it's no big deal.

Pansy blushes, glancing at Blaise out of the corner of eye."

"That's kind of sugary sweet. It makes me teeth hurt due to the sweetness. Oh well." Millie shrugs. "I kind of hoped to have a chance with you, Blaise, but I always knew I couldn't compare to Pansy in your eyes. Congratulations."

Pansy's eyes widen. "What?" she asked uncomprehendingly.

Millie smirks. "It has been kind of obvious to everything that Blaise has wanted you for the last couple of years. How could you not know? You're supposed to be an observant Slytherin."

Pansy looks at Blaise who now seems to find the wall utterly interesting. She turns back to Millie and thinks fast about how to answer. She knows this is something her and Blaise would have talked about if they had actually started dating, so she comes up with the best possible reply and says, "I knew he liked me for awhile, but I hadn't realized how long."

Millie tilts her head to side. "Oh, I guess he wouldn't want you to know how long he wanted you. It kind of makes him look pathetic."

Pansy forces a smile on her face as Blaise shifts uncomfortably beside her. "Right. Pathetic. Millie, Blaise and I need to get to Ancient Runes. See you at lunch." Grabbing her pretend boyfriend's hand, she drags him away from the smirking Millie.

They walk in an uncomfortable silence, and Blaise is the one who attempts to break it. "Pansy, about what Millie said –"

"Is it true?" Pansy interrupts.

Blaise's eyes are troubled, or at least Pansy can tell they're troubled. A normal person wouldn't be able to see it, but Pansy and Blaise have always known when the other one was upset. It's an effect of their long-standing friendship.

"Blaise!" she implores.

"I don't know what you want me to tell you," Blaise says defensively.

"The truth. It's that simple."

"It's _not_ that simple," Blaise argues. She raises an unimpressed eyebrow, and he sighs dejectedly. "Fine, the truth is that I do have feelings for you. I've had them for a long time, but for you, it has only have been Draco and I accepted that. I knew you thought of me as a best friend, and I was okay with that. As long as you were still in my life, I didn't need anything else."

Pansy nods. "Then how could you agree to be my pretend boyfriend? If I knew of your feelings, I wouldn't have even asked you. I don't want to use you to make another boy jealous. That isn't fair to you."

Blaise takes her hand and gives it a slight squeeze. "Don't worry about it. I agreed, didn't I? I could have said 'no' if I thought it would be too hard."

"Why _did_ you agree?"

Blaise's smile holds a touch of wistfulness. "I want you to be happy, even if it's with another guy. And for some reason, one I still don't understand, you want Draco. I know our relationship will be fugacious. I know it won't last, and I'm prepared for it to end. Once Draco realizes what's right in front of him, I know you and I will be over, and you and Draco will be reborn. And I'm okay with that because I know you'll be happy."

Pansy puts a hand to her stomach. It feels as if it's churning. "I don't feel right about this," she laments.

"I know my own mind, and I want to do this. Trust me when I say I know I can handle it."

Pansy searches his eyes for signs of deceit. Slytherins might be good at lying, but Blaise has never been able to get away with it when it comes to Pansy. She doesn't see anything that says he's being dishonest, so reluctantly, she agrees to continue with the plan, under one condition. "I'll agree, but only if you are honest if it gets to be too much for you."

"I promise."

Pansy nods, satisfied. "Good."

Hand-in-hand, they continue on to Ancient Runes. They past by Draco, who is looking at the two of them oddly, and collect two seats that are next to each other. They're both ready to learn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Pansy/Blaise, Pansy/Draco, Draco/Astoria  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Note: **I wanted to reply to an anonymous review.  
_Guest: __I wanted to warn you there won't be much Draco/Astoria interaction. It's mostly a side relationship that only has hints of it shown. As it's your OTP, I didn't want you to be forced to continue reading the story if you were only reading it for Draco/Astoria. If you still want to read it, that's great. If you don't, I understand._

**Chapter 3**

Astoria's beauty is so riveting. Draco can't help but be drawn to her. She might not be the Greengrass heiress, but he knows she'd make a lovely wife to him. She's the perfect pure-blood princess with stunning beauty, a demure personality, and sharp intellect. She compliments Draco nicely and with her strong magical core combined with his own magical core, their children are sure to be powerful.

Draco is sure he is making the right decision when he decides to court Astoria. It helps that she isn't averse to his courting her. In fact, she seems quite pleased with the notion.

He has been so drawn to Astoria. No one else has caught his attention in the same way, so he has put everything he has into wooing her the way that she deserves.

Then suddenly, his attention is drawn down the Slytherin table. Pansy and Blaise are sitting side-by-side. That alone doesn't capture his attention. They have always sat next to each other, ever since first year. What has him frowning and his eyes narrowing is the fact that Pansy's head is resting on Blaise's shoulder.

His stomach clenches, a feeling that is represented by his fists clenching underneath the table. He doesn't understand what exactly is going on between the two of them. Draco has noticed them spending quite a bit of time together, but that too isn't a cause for much alarm, as they have been best friends for years. Suddenly though, their relationship seems to have irrevocably changed without him noticing, and Draco isn't sure he likes it.

He watches as they whisper to each other, his face twisting in anger as Blaise lifts a hand and gently touches Pansy's cheek. He fights the need to rip Blaise's filthy hand off of Pansy, especially when she leans into the touch, her eyes closing in bliss.

_'How dare they do this to me! Were they ever going to tell me that Pansy has moved on? How long has this being going on between them? I had the right to know before they announced it to the school with their blatant actions!'_

"Draco? Draco!?" Astoria's angry voice breaks through his internal tirade.

Draco blinks in shock and is taken aback by the anger he sees in Astoria's usually gentle blue eyes. "What is it?"

"How long are you going to stare at Parkinson and Zabini?"

"I wasn't staring," Draco bites out defensively, lowering his voice so no nearby Slytherins can eavesdrop.

"Everyone with eyes can see you were staring. I don't appreciate the fact that the man courting me is staring at another couple with jealous eyes." She gets up from the table and storms away, her head held up high as many pairs of eyes follow her progress from the Great Hall.

Draco too gets up and leaves the Great Hall. He knows him and Astoria will be the gossip of the castle now, just like they were when Draco first began the courtship.

That night, Draco enters the Slytherin common room, exhausted from classes and watching Blaise and Pansy flirt with each other. It was absolutely disgusting to behold. He looks around the room, and there's no Astoria in sight.

He walks over to Pansy and sits down next to her. She looks up from her Potions textbook, and he's pleased to see a light blush adorning her cheeks.

"Draco?"

"How long have you and Blaise been together?" He asks bluntly. He has never believed in asking questions tactfully.

"It's relatively new, but we have always been such great friends, it seemed natural to become more than friends."

Draco nods. "Is he courting you?"

She shrugs. "Not yet, but we have been talking about the possibility. Why?"

"I don't think I like the idea of you being with Blaise. He's not good for you."

Pansy's smile turns into a frown as she places her textbook on the table in front of them. "Not good for me? Blaise has been my best friend for years, and he's been nothing but a perfect gentleman."

"I'm just looking out for you," Draco argues defensively. "I don't want you getting into something that you can't get out of."

She picks up her book and stands up, her foot tapping in her anger. "It's up to me whether I want to be with Blaise or not. You have no say in it." Then she storms away to where the bedrooms are located, and Draco knows he has lost, at least for now.

Suddenly, where Astoria had been the only one he had seen, now Pansy fills the role quite nicely. He knows he isn't making the best impression to Astoria, but he can seem to help himself.

He goes out of his way to talk to Pansy and make her laugh, and it's the best feeling to see Pansy's face light up in her glee. Maybe he's acting fickle, but he's starting think he had been too hasty when he chose Astoria to be his future bride. Maybe he should have considered the girl who has always been loyal to him..

The more time he spends with Pansy, the more withdrawn Blaise gets, but Draco can't find it in himself to care.

Blaise should have never gone after a girl who is considered Draco's. He overstepped his position and now he's going to pay for it. Pansy was never up for the taking, and at least now Blaise is learning who Pansy's heart has always belonged to.

It won't be to long until Pansy officially ends the farce of a relationship she has with Blaise, and Draco can't wait for that day to come.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Pansy/Blaise, Pansy/Draco, Draco/Astoria  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Note: **Only the epilogue left.

**Chapter 4**

Pansy has to admit that she enjoys Draco's attention. It's nice to be chased after for once, especially since she has always done the chasing when it came to their relationship.

She notices Astoria's continued bad temperament and wants to gloat. After all, Astoria had stolen who she considered hers. She can't help but feel sorry for the younger girl though, especially when she notices Astoria looking much like Pansy did when Draco began his courtship of the younger Greengrass daughter.

Similarly, Draco seems to be split between his desire to continue courting Astoria and his desire to be with Pansy.

She twirls her hair as she lays in bed at night, trying to figure out what to do about her predicament. If Draco truly wanted to be with her, it really shouldn't take much thinking when it comes to choosing her. The fact that he's wavering so much between his two options makes Pansy see that his feelings for her aren't as strong as she thought they were.

On the other hand, Blaise has been steadfast in his support of her. He has put his own feelings on hold to help her in a way she doesn't think anyone else would even consider. He doesn't seem to care that it's unfair to him, and it's something she doesn't understand. Slytherins aren't supposed to be so selfless, but Blaise is defining what selfless really means. Is this what true love is like? Pansy isn't sure she could ever be as noble as Blaise.

The next couple of days, she watches the two boys in her life. One is her best friend and someone she has always known she could count on the. The other is boy she thought herself to be in love with, but he has always trampled on her heart and put her needs behind his own. Two very different boys but special to her in their own ways.

She watches as Draco goes out of his way to talk to her, always coming up to her when she's with Blaise, pulling her away from the Italian Slytherin. She furrows her brow. _'Is this a competition for Draco? Was his pride hurt that I moved on instead of pining for him?' _It's not a thought that seems completely impossible. Draco is ruled by his pride a lot of the time.

Blaise accepts it silently, doesn't even try to fight for her. He seems ready to admit defeat to Draco, something Pansy finds she doesn't like.

Then she remembers her previous though. _'Have I moved on? I wanted Draco to think I did, but I'm not so sure it just an act now. If it was simply an act, why does it bother me so much that Blaise isn't fighting for me?'_

It's a couple of weeks of watching Draco battle Blaise for her attention and subsequently seeing Astoria's forlorn expression that Pansy decides enough is enough. She's sitting on the emerald couch, her head pillowed on Blaise's shoulder.

Blaise is slumped, looking nothing like a typical Slytherin, his body fluid and relaxed. He's rubbing her arm, bringing Pansy to state of rest with the gentle motion. "Blaise?"

"Yeah," he asks, head resting on top of hers.

"I've been thinking...'"

"Are you finally going to give into Draco so he stops groveling? It's kind of pathetic to watch, and I feel bad for Greengrass. He's just stringing her along until you give into him, and it's not fair to her."

Pansy moves away. "Do you _really _think that's all he's doing with Astoria? Because _I _think he actually likes Astoria but also liked having me around whenever he wanted me. And _that's _why he's so split between the two of us."

Blaise's eyebrows rise. "So, what are you going to do? I mean, if Draco is that divided, can you trust him to be faithful to you?"

She shakes her head, her eyes sad. "No, I can't. And that's why I'm going to tell him he should focus on Astoria. He cares enough about her to want to court her, something he never did with me. He should be with her."

Blaise takes her hand, giving it a slight squeeze. "What about you? This whole thing was so you could get the one you deserved."

She smirks. "You think I _deserve _Draco. And here I thought you liked me."

He smiles, and it sends Pansy's heart racing, letting her know she's making the right decision. "Of course I like you, but you love Draco. And you deserve to get the one you love, no matter how much of a prat I think he is."

She licks her bottom lip and clears her suddenly dry throat. Suddenly, she wishes she had a glass of pumpkin juice. "Good. What I think I deserve though is someone who truly loves me, someone who is resolute in that love and will put me and my needs first. Do you know anyone like that?"

Blaise's hand cups Pansy's cheek, and she leans into the gentle touch, eyes closed and savoring the feel. "Yes, I do."

Eyes still closed, Pansy moves forward, ready to claim Blaise's lips but is surprised when she feels nothing but air as the hand moves away from her cheek. She opens her eyes reluctantly and hates the fact that he has moved all of the way to the other end of the couch. "Blaise?" she questions, not sure what's wrong. She really hates being confused.

"I really hate doing this when everything I want is within hand's reach, but I can't be with someone who only wants to be with me because my love is safe. I do love you, and I'll probably love you forever, but I want to be with someone who loves me as much as I love them. And you don't. I _know _you don't."

Pansy shifts down the couch so she can close to him again. "You're right. I don't love you, and I won't insult your intelligence by lying about my feelings. I do feel something for you though, something I have always ignored. My heart speeds up when I'm near you, and I look forward to spending time with you. I'm also extremely attracted to you. I might not love you yet, but if I let my fantasy of being Mrs. Malfoy go, I think I could learn to love you, if you give me a chance."

There's a beat of silence, and then Blaise asks, "Can you let that fantasy go?"

"I did as soon as I decided to pursue you. I can't say those three words to you yet, but I know I will be able to in time. I can't imagine falling in love with anyone better than you."

Blaise smiles and this time, he's the one to initiate the kiss. Pansy's eyes flutter shut as his mouth envelops her.

She tilts her head, whimpering into the kiss as his hand rests on her hips. His lips are strong and his tongue slick as it invades her mouth and it feels just perfect. _'Why have I spent so much time avoiding this?' _she internally questions before her minds shuts down as Blaise takes hold of all of her attention.

A strangled sound erases the lusty haze that Pansy has fallen into, and she drags her protesting lips away for Blaise's. She's pleased that he seems as reluctant as her to part and turns to a furiously glaring Draco.

Pansy and Blaise have a silent conversation with just their eyes.

_I need to talk to Draco alone._

_No._

_Trust me._

_No._

_I need to get him to understand._

_...Fine._

Blaise silently excuses himself, and she watches him head to the bedrooms. She turns her attention back to Draco.

He's spitting mad when he snarls, "That was disgusting."

She raises an unimpressed eyebrow. "Not really. There's nothing disgusting about kissing my boyfriend." It feels good to call Blaise her boyfriend and for it to actually be true.

"What about me?"

"What about you? You're with Astoria, and you should focus on her."

"I want you."

At one time, her heart would have fluttered at that bold statement but not anymore. "No, you don't. I'm safe, like a security blanket, just like Blaise was for me. You liked the fact that I was still available if it didn't work out with Astoria, but that isn't fair to me. I need someone who actually wants me for me, someone who doesn't expect me to wait around for him."

"And Blaise is that?" he obnoxiously asks, like it's the most ridiculous thing he can think of.

She nods her head as a smile touches her lips. "Yeah, he is. He loves me, truly and madly, and I know I can love him, too. He's no longer my security blanket but now my choice. I wanted you for so long, but I'm ready to let you go because I know Blaise is better for me. Now, you need to let me go and focus on Astoria. She deserves your full attention. If you want to court her and make her your wife, then do so, but don't expect me to wait on the sidelines. I'm moving on, and I hope you can one day be happy for me."

Pansy stands up and makes her way to the bedrooms, hoping to see her no longer pretend boyfriend. Her smile is bright at the thought.

Blaise is actually waiting for her outside of her bedroom, and as he pulls her into his strong embrace, she thinks, _'Yes, I did make the right choice._'


	5. Epilogue

**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Pansy/Blaise, Pansy/Draco, Draco/Astoria  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

**Epilogue**

Pansy has tears in her eyes as Draco and Astoria pledge themselves to each other. At one time, it would have been tears of heartbreak. Now they're tears of joys. She's truly glad that Draco was able to let go of his need to have Pansy in the background and devote himself completely to Astoria.

She hadn't been sure the two of them would make it to their wedding day. Draco is a perfectionist and it can drive everyone out of their mind as he needs to pay attention to every little detail. Astoria, bless her heart, handled it despite some loud arguments about what a pompous arse Draco could be. Pansy isn't sure if anyone else could have dealt with him.

Although Pansy had never been close to Daphne as the ice princess tended to spent most of her time with Tracy Davis during school, she had been surprised to find out how much she liked Astoria once she was no longer jealous. And when Astoria realized Pansy didn't want Draco, she opened up and the two of them became fast friends.

Although Blaise would always be her best friend – no one could touch that spot – Astoria was her second closest friend. Astoria had even admitted that if she had been an only child, she would have asked Pansy to stand up for her as her witness, despite how weird it would be for her soon-to-be husband's ex-girlfriend to play that role. As it was, it would have been frowned upon as she had a sister. Some things were just expected and Astoria couldn't break tradition.

Pansy is okay with just being a spectator, though. She isn't sure she would have been able to handle standing for the whole ceremony anyways.

Her hand rests on her round stomach as she's feels the baby kick against her bladder. She's eight months pregnant and feels like a whale in her dress. She couldn't miss Astoria's wedding no matter how much she may have wanted to. Astoria wouldn't have been very forgiving and if she wants Astoria to accept the role as godmother, Pansy needs to do what she has to so she stays on Astoria's good side.

A warm arm wraps around her waist and his hand moves to rest on top of her own, which still rests upon her stomach. She turns her head and smiles at Blaise.

His eyes glitter as he gazes at her as lovingly as he has always done. She had been right all those years ago when she chose Blaise. His love has always been as steady as him, and she has never once regretted her choice.

His fingers rub hers, and she lets him soothe her. She can't wait until she's no longer pregnant so she can get her old figure back. She knows Blaise doesn't mind her pregnant body. He even seems to be turned on by it, but she misses her slim waist. She misses being able to see her feet, too. Soon, she'll be a mum, and she's counting the days until that fateful day when she's supposed to go into labor. She can't wait to hold her son in her arms. She hopes he has his daddy's beautiful chocolate eyes.

Blaise is already talking about a second child even though the first isn't even born yet. She rolls her eyes as Draco and Astoria kiss, sealing their vows. Blaise will have to wait a couple of years before he becomes a dad for the second time.

When Draco and Astoria are announced as Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, there are cheers all around the garden.

Blaise leans closer and with his breath tickling her ear, he whispers, "No regrets?"

She looks at him. "None." And her lips seal over his, showing him all of the love she feels.


End file.
